


Получая шанс

by PeBeAs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: «Почему этого шанса нет? Шанса показать, что внутри неё может быть столько любви, сколько никому и не снилось! Почему?»
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé





	Получая шанс

**Author's Note:**

> да!

Признаться, у Чеён нет причин хвататься за своего бывшего, поскольку у них давно нет чего-либо общего уже как несколько месяцев. Оставшаяся теплота, что заключительными клочками перебиралась из разряда «хотелось бы навсегда» в «пожалуй, прощай», никак не отзывается в сердце девушки, когда, глядя на Чанёля, слышит: 

— Спасибо тебе за всё это время, что ты провела со мной. Я ценю это, — парень выдыхает, выдавая свою нервозность, — и я очень сильно благодарен. Мне жаль, что всё так сложилось и у нас не получилось...

— Достаточно, — прерывает его девушка, хмуря брови, — я поняла. Не волнуйся. 

— Че...

— Я поняла, — кидает она, быстро взглядывая в чужие карамельные глаза, — спасибо тебе тоже, но, не думаю, что стоит ворошить всё это, — она обводит рукой воздух вокруг, — прямо здесь и сейчас. 

В вечернем парке, освещённом множеством фонарей, довольно многолюдно: влюблённые парочки на скамейках, семьи, что прогуливаются рядом, отпуская детей на игровую площадку, и Пак Чеён со своим ныне бывшим, Пак Чанёлем. Они стоят у края дорожки, не мешая основному движению, и чуть в отдалении от других, но шум вокруг не больше шума внутри. 

Земля подчищена, лишая пушистого снега под подошвами, но деревья всё-таки позволяют увидеть как под красотой инея сверкают голые ветви. Сияют фонари, отражаясь от блеска повсеместных снежинок, и в глазах Пак Чанёля сияет надежда на понимание. Чеён понимает. 

Он вздыхает, и из мягких губ вылетает мелкое облачко пара, чтобы вновь раствориться. Воздух ведь холодный, пронизывающий, но не настолько, чтобы лишить желания выйти на улицу. Приближающиеся заморозки наступят позже, может и вообще не наступят, а пока — Пак Чанёль в длинной зимней куртке и милой шапке, надвинутой почти на лоб, со своей ныне бывшей, Пак Чеён в нежном пальто и бини. 

— Ты будешь в порядке? — взволновано произносит он, заставляя усмешке появиться на женском лице. 

Он опять волнуется. Как забавно; вера в любовь и в попытки воссоздать настоящие чувства посредством внимания глубоко провалилась в яму. В большую, далёкую и уж точно ненужную, как все ненужные вещи попадают на мусорку, (что тоже яма, если посмотреть под определённым углом).

Чеён знает, что парень делает это без цели обидеть. Он просто всегда такой заботливый, что иногда раздражает до закатывания глаз. Чеён знает, что и не имеет права обижаться, хоть Пак его и дарит. Кому придёт в голову обижаться, если в самом начале отношений у них не было чувств? Да и сейчас вряд ли. Единственное, что останется, так это неприятное ощущение внутри из-за непривычки. 

Непривычки к отсутствию кого-то рядом, кто по плану всегда пойдёт с тобой на вечеринку, в библиотеку, домой. Грустно, что никто не будет обнимать и целовать за ушко, помогая с предметами или заданиями. Что ж, если рассмотреть тщательнее их... бывшие отношения, то в них не было романтики. Они друзья, которые любили, но не так. Не так, и дело не в физике, которая у них доходила только до поцелуев, дело в отношении, созданном под совсем другими чувствами. 

Нет, всё-таки чуть-чуть обидно. Почему? Ведь всё было так хорошо: они помогали, говорили, обнимали, встречали. И тут расставание, вызванное непонятно чем. Чеён морщится: 

— Не волнуйся, — не сдерживается, закатывая глаза, — иди. Куда ты там собрался. 

— Че...

— Да что? — устало откликается, когда тот смущённо кусает губу. 

— Прости. 

Она вздыхает, и мимо них проносится маленький мальчик, обдувая ветром. Чеён ёжится, направляя взгляд на чужой, — нет, не может, там слишком глубоко, — и кривится. 

— Да ладно, чего там. 

— Я знаю, что ты хотела любить. Это было классно! Я, — бормочет что-то тихо, однако из-за шума вокруг его не слышно, — тоже. Я знаю, что в итоге не вышло, поэтому не думал, что это болезненно. Но... Я думал, что... Я... Мы...

— Я поняла. Да, чувств нет, — кивает, поправляя бини, — но, не хочу звучать эгоисткой, мне неприятно. И я сказала тебе, что достаточно слов. Я всё поняла. Не надо больше. 

Она смотрит твёрдо с уверенностью и с серьёзными зрачками, наблюдающими за собеседником. Облизывая сжатые губы, засовывает руки в карманы пальто. Чанёль перестаёт бормотать, извиняясь. Его руки дрожат, может от холода, может от нервов. 

— Прости. 

— Прекрати. 

— Ладно, — втягивает воздух, отстраняясь, — тогда... Пока? 

— Пока, — соглашается девушка, пожимая плечами. 

Он улыбается натянуто, делая пару шагов назад. Постепенно уходя и разворачивачсь, Чеён видит чужую широкую спину, уходящую как-то… слишком легко. Внутри остаётся горечь, будто кидающаяся на девушку как лев на добычу, болезненно поглощая. 

Неужели легко отказаться от неё? Смешно сказать, обидно или неприятн. Раздражающе обидно и больно, вот как правильно. Потому что почему не вышло? Почему так и не получилось? Разве не говорят, что в отношениях важно внимание? Так почему, почему, почему в итоге у них не вышло? Почему? Почему? Почему? 

Почему она не смогла почувствовать к нему? Почему у него не вышло чувств? Почему он решил расстаться? За всё то время, она подумала, а может быть чувства и ни к чему? С Чанёлем было хорошо, приятно и красиво! Так почему? Почему? 

Чувств нет, но как же это дерёт по самолюбию и гордости Чеён! Почему они расстались? А если и расстались, то почему этого не сделала Чеён? 

Девушка сдавленно рычит, сжимая руки в кулаки. Пытается сдержаться и не закричать прямо тут, пряча чувства под уголок. Её изнутри поглощает злость, крутя вопрос «почему?» с удвоенной интонацией, вывешивая его поверх всего остального. 

Почему? 

И как жаль, что задав тогда вопрос, она бы заставила Пака волноваться сильнее, а этого — уж извольте. Не надо. Может быть, Пак влюбился в другую, слишком честный, устал. Кто знает. А Чеён, хоть ей больно не от того, что теперь именно не с ним, кривится от того, что никто не с ней. 

Каждые отношения заканчивались одинаково, постоянно оставляя Чеён гадать, а правильным ли было решение заводить их. Каждые, чёртовы, отношения были прекрасны, спокойны, комфортны, но в итоге она оставалась за бортом! Почему? Так почему? 

Она просто хочет любить, хочет ощутить трепетное чувство, она уверена, что знает как это делать, она хочет узнать, что такое любовь с изнанки, внутренне, со всех сторон. Она была бы самой заботливой и любящей девушкой, она старалась быть такой, прикладывая кучу сил, но почему? Почему этого шанса нет? Шанса показать, что внутри неё может быть столько любви, сколько никому и не снилось! Почему? 

— Неблагодарная у меня жизнь, — хмыкает она, бросая взгляд на самую ближнюю скамейку. 

Там маленький ребёнок, смявший в перчатках грязный снег, показывает маме сделанное сердечко и будто бы дарит его. Та вздыхает, улыбается, беря его, но потом ругает сына за грязь на одежде и вообще выглядит недовольной. 

— Люди странные, — бурчит девушка, отворачиваясь от картины, — ненавижу людей. 

Ноги ведут её по тротуару, желая помочь хозяйке расслабиться. Отвлечься от назойливых мыслей, наступающих то ли на голову, то ли на сердце, то ли везде, захламляя сознание и сосуды. Холодный ветер пронизывает вновь, аккуратным движением поддевая концы пальто. Чеён жмурится, когда ветер идёт со стороны, попадая на лицо. 

Вечерний город бдит. Машины, гудящие и спешащие домой, раздражают не меньше громких людей в кафе и на улицах, в особенности напоминая ей о компаниях друзей. Вывески заведений украшены к Новому году, своими гирляндами и побрекушками привлекая должное внимание. Она мажет по ним неаккуратным взглядом, продолжая шагать дальше. 

Вообще, с моментом приходит понимание Чанёля. Может действительно устал, а Чеён одна такая, что вроде как может без чувств. Или не может? Да ладно, конечно, но всё так же обидно. 

И плевать, что во всех психологических справочниках или что там, говорят об отпущении обиды. Плевать. Пак Чеён слишком долго старалась не обижаться и не грустить, в итоге накапливая огромный ком. И что теперь, девушка не имеет право обижаться на своего бывшего? Отчего тогда существует культура высмеивания бывших по сути? 

— Надоело, — закатывает глаза, останавливаясь. 

Светофор пока запрещает переход, и Чеён терпеливо ждёт, ногой отбивая неровный ритм. Становится холоднее, в конце концов, одежда не совсем тёплая и согревающая, посему, вжимая голову в шею, она решает перейти дорогу и развернуться домой одной — благо хороший район. 

Шаги отдаются эхом, девушка нетерпеливо уходит дальше и дальше, пытаясь понять собственные чувства. И что теперь? Под самый праздник остаться без парня (любви и так не было), и встретить его так, чтобы потом следующий год быть такой же? Она пусть и не верит во всю чушь, но ради малейшего результата хочет встретить да хоть... бывшего одноклассника! 

— Ай! 

Кто-то кричащий сбивает её с ног, заставляя вскрикнуть и упасть на пятую точку. Больно. Сверху наваливается чужое тело, которое потом, не прикасаясь к ней, перекатывается и тоже садится на свою пятую точку. Злая Чеён уж было собирается крикнуть на нерадивого, как сталкивается со знакомым лицом: 

— Какого… Чонгук! — от удивления она прикрывает рот, широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривая парня. 

Он выглядит точно так же, как она его помнила своего одноклассница. Большие выразительные глаза под длинными ресницами, статный нос и практически всегда ярко-розовые губы. Разве что плечи стали шире, а чёрные волосы, что выглядывают из-под шапки, длиннее. И сам он не был таким... Большим и высоким, если так посмотреть. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — она сидит на месте, куда упала, рядом с бордюром, видя поднимающегося Чона. 

— Привет, — доносится неловкий голос, и знакомый предлагает свою руку помощи. 

Хватаясь за неё, она ощущает ткань перчаток через свои и не перестаёт изумлённо оглядывать одноклассника, тоже бывшего. Он выше её и уж точно выглядит солиднее. Хотя бы потому что на нём дорогая на вид куртка и костюм. 

— Зачем ты напялил на себя костюм? — не фильтруя речь, произносит девушка, разглядывая его. 

Честно говоря, они не были особо близки, хоть и совсем незнакомцами или чужими называть их тоже неправильно. Просто хорошие знакомые, ровесники, позволяющие пошутить друг над другом, дать списать или поговорить о чём-нибудь неважном. 

Чеён всегда нравилось, как парень мог хорошо объяснить непонятную тему, удачно выдать шутку или скрасить скучный урок своим присутствием, оттого он оставил в ней хорошие воспоминания и отклик. Да и внешне он всегда был особо привлекательный, кажется, сейчас он даже полностью залетает в её тип, (что пока она не решается признавать). А может даже раньше, до всей этой каши с выпускным. 

Но, возможно, Чон даже не особо помнит её из-за своего растерянного взгляда, поэтому Пак тут же легко кланяется, извиняясь. Она убирает снег со своей одежды, ощущая ветер на лице, и неловко улыбается в ответ чужой такой же. 

— Что ты делаешь? — парень шипит, останавливая её при ещё одном поклоне. 

— Что? 

— Ты! Не надо, — Чонгук бормочет, — я должен извиняться! — и делает официальный поклон на девяносто градусов, смущая уже Чеён. 

— Зачем? 

— Я столкнул тебя! А ты зачем? 

— Я нагрубила, — коротко отвечает девушка, пожимая плечами. 

А потом, глядя друг другу в лицо, смеются. Довольно мило и забавно, напоминая о школьных временах, когда они смеялись над шуткой Чона про митоз. Или мейоз. Тут уже точно не вспомнишь. 

Его смех звонкий и кроткий. Он выглядит как яркая звёздочка, падающая не на жёсткую Землю, а на милый батутик, пока руки держатся на талии, пытаясь помочь успокоиться. Она же умиляется при взгляде на кроличью улыбку, выдавая: 

— Да ты милашка! — потом внезапно смущаясь своих же слов, оглядывает костюм Чона. — Так, почему ты здесь? 

Ухмыляющийся до этого Чон поднимает вопросительно бровь: 

— А где я должен быть? 

— В Норвегии? — предлагает. — По крайней мере, все наши говорили, что ты уехал туда учиться, остался, женился и завёл двоих детей, — она переводит взгляд на руку, что спрятана в перчатке. 

— Что? — он выглядит удивлённым, в неверии уставившись на девушку. — В каком смысле? 

— Прямом, — объясняет, — конечно, я не верила в женитьбу, но Норвегия... Все так говорили. 

В чужих глазах мимолётно пролетает что-то непонятное, почти на секунду выбивая девушку из колеи, а потом исчезает, являя робкую улыбку юноши, что заставляет цветы расцвести в сердце Че зимой, и игривый взгляд: 

— В любом случае, что на счёт чашки чая?

И тут Пак смотрит вверх: на осторожные снежинки, что начинают свой ход, кружась под ветром в собственном свободном танце. Каждой из снежинок суждено упасть, но каждая получает свой путь.

Чеён падала часто, но всё равно желала данного избежать. Может, неправильно трактовала падение? Важно с кем, зачем и куда, так почему бы и не упасть в любовь с тем, кто хотя бы сейчас уже вызывает улыбку и именно тот трепет, о котором Пак всегда мечтала? Может желать это после сразу расставания чуть иррационально, но это не считается, потому что это было без чувств и, эй, разве не советуют опускать обиды? 

Суждено ли Чеён прощаться с каждым, с кем захочет решиться? Неизвестно. 

Она смотрит на него, медленно кивая, подмечая про себя. Раз уж хотелось хоть бывшего одноклассника, вот он тут, предлагающий чашку чая, то вот она Чеён, которая согласится. 

Сждено ли Чеён прощаться с каждым, с кем захочет решиться? Вот и узнаем. 

— Давай, — улыбается. 

Прекрасный шанс, чтобы попробовать узнать. 


End file.
